Confused Destiny
by yuki-chananime
Summary: s/s.....this is my first fanfic...syaoran and sakura are bestfriends and.......read and know what.......give reviews please?... chap2 is up! it's me! anime...i change my pen name...sorry for those who didn't recognize me.especially potato sakura & others.
1. finally

Confused Destiny  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the wrong grammars and some wrong spelling, if there is. Sorry also for the title. This is my first fanfic. So enjoy. And if I get 3 or more reviews, I'll continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It came from the better persons.  
  
Chap. 1 finally  
  
"Do you need to go?" asked a girl with an amber hair and green eyes, tears falling from her eyes, her hands are in a prayer position in front of her chest. The guy with the same color of hair and amber eyes turns to the girl to face her. "I don't want to leave you but I need to, I'm sorry" the guy sigh. He can't do anything. He needs to go back to his family to finish and attain his goal. "I love you!" said the girl, tears still falling. The guy walks nearer to her and hugs her. "Never forget that I love you more than my life, you're my whole life, Sakura..." the guy let go of her and go to his destination.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" a small creature is trying to wake her up from her dream. "Kero-chan what happened?" asked Sakura to the small creature. Kero was floating in the air with his arm crossed in his chest, "Oh you're just having a dream about that stupid Syaoran..." he said to her. Sakura suddenly got froze, she don't know what to say. 'Syaoran?' she asked to herself wondering why she always have that dream. 'Why am I dreaming of that every time I got to my sleep?'  
  
"Hey Sakura wake up! What are you thinking about? You're already late at your work!!" Kero scolded her. "Hoe?" she was trying to remember what she's missing then she suddenly remember it, "Hoe!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed rushing to her apartments bathroom brushing her teeth, rushing in dressing up for her work uniform. Then she rushed outside and say good bye to Kero.  
  
Sakura was know leaving at her own. Even she was still 18 yr. Old she already work because she was accelerated twice that made her to graduate early. She was sure a smart, beautiful, kind, polite, well-mannered, strong and powerful girl. She was the new guardian of the clow cards. She is the one holding the key. Keroberos the guardian of the sun was with him, Yue was with Touya having a visit in HongKong. Her mother and father was killed because of a tragic accident but she already have moved on. She already leave in a normal life.  
  
"Gomen, sir," Sakura bowed in his boss in her work. "Alright, Ms. Kinnomoto I forgive you but I'm not the one you must say sorry. "What do you mean, sir?" Sakura gave a confused look to the boss. "The one who owned this restaurant send her son to manage this restaurant..." the boss explained. Sakura didn't even know who is the owner of the Japanese restaurant she is working. "Who?" asked Sakura. "I'll bring you to him..." Then they headed to the office of the said new manager of the bank.  
  
They reached to the front door and knock. "It's open" a male voice come out the room. The door opened and Sakura bowed immediately and greet the new manager and said sorry. She didn't even see the face of the guy. "Sakura?!" said the guy in a surprised tone. Sakura's eyes widened but her head is still bowed. She was shocked. She recognized the voice. "Syao...Syaoran?!" Sakura slowly face Syaoran still surprised. She can't move her body. She was speechless. Her mouth was opened wide. Syaoran step forward to her and hug her. She can feel the warmness of his body. They finally met again. 'He finally come back from China' tears streamed in her face. Happy to see his love again. But Syaoran and Sakura didn't yet confess their true feelings to each other. Their were just bestfriends. They are afraid to confess their feelings, scared of rejections may happen. Sakura hugged him in return, "You finally come back my best friend!" she said in delight.  
  
Chap.2  
  
"You've grown up! You were not like the Sakura that I've known, short, browned skin, short hair and not that beautiful.." syaoran joked while patting Sakura's head. "nani?!" Sakura shout at syaoran with closed fist. "but look at you know, beautiful, tall, and your skin! Its like a snow that falls during christmas...maybe my little best friend had a boyfriend?" joked syaoran again, crossed arm infront his chest. "of course i don't have..." Sakura replied. "You?! Well maybe because you too strong for the guys out there and they are too scared to be your boyfriend..." syaoran continued joking Sakura. "iie! I just don't like to have a boyfriend at my age know" Sakura replied, her hands are in her waist. "well anyway your late and I have to punish you!" syaoran look at Sakura pointing his fore finger to her. "your punishment is......." before syaoran continued Sakura's face was like scared what will syoaran will punished to her. Finally syaoran said, "you will spend the whole day with me!" Sakura's eyes widened. She was shocked on what syaoran just said. "is...that...it?" sakura asked slowly to syaoran. "why?do you want bigger punishment?" syaoran asked. Sakura jumped on syaoran, hugging him in joy, "you haven't change syaoran! your too kind." Syaoran hugged her in return, "why will I make my best friend do big punishments for just being late?" Sakura blushed.  
  
They spend the whole day talking, exchanging stories, strolling around Tokyo, eating in Japanese restaurant. Until the day ends.  
  
"Thanks Sakura." Syaoran faced Sakura. "thanks for what?" Sakura asked, confused. "for spending the day for me..." "my best friend asked for it and remember you punished me with this!" a smile appear in the face of Sakura. "oh...okay" Syaoran sighed.  
  
_-=^_^=-_  
  
The next day Sakura was early in his job. Sakura start the day right. She do her chores better.  
  
Syaoran was in his office thinking something. 'I love her...' said Syaoran to his self. 'i want to let her know my true feelings for her...but how can I tell her?' he asked his self. his hands is in head. 'what if she...she get mad? What if she didn't like to hear it? What if our friendship will be broken?!' Syaoran said to his mind and banging his head in his table. 'I must tell her! I will not know if I didn't try.'  
  
Syaoran get out of his office and he called Sakura to go to his office. "ok" was Sakura's reply. Sakura entered to Syaoran's office. "Please sit down" offered Syaoran. Sakura sit down as Syaoran requested. "what do you want to talk about Syaoran?" asked Sakura facing Syaoran. "um...Sakura..." 'how can I tell her?!!' shouted Syaoran into his mind. "do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" 'now what? What will be her reaction? Oh shit!!' sorry for the term. 'he asked me for a dinner?!!!! He asked me!!!he asked me!!' she cheered into her mind. "um...o...ok..." Sakura gave a smile to Syaoran. Syaoran was expecting 'no' from Sakura. "I'll pick you up at exactly 9:00 in the evening at your apartment" Syaoran said to Sakura. Sakura bowed to Syaoran before going out of the office.  
  
Sakura waited for the time to go home. It was already time to go home. When she was in front of her apartment door. She pulled her keys ffrom her pocket and gently unlocked the door.when she enter to her apartment and to her room and jump to her bed and hug her pillow. "hiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. Keo-chan woke up from his sleep because of Sakura's shout. "are you okay Sakura? What happened?" Kero asked worriedly. Sakura stand up to her knees and grab kero's small arms and get out of her bed and sway kero in circular motion "he invited me for a dinner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she smiled and shouted to kero. "who? Syaoran?!" "YES! He asked me a while ago!!!you know that?!!!!!" she shouted to kero's face. She dropped kero on the bed and headed to her bath room. She take a bath and after she opened her closet. She pulled out a black sleeveless turtle necked shirt and a red mini skirt. She put it above her bed. "Sakura your too exited" observed kero. Sakura headed to her shoe case ahe pulled out a silver sandals. She put on her shirt and his skirt. She put some lotion and her cherry blossom perfume. She dried and comb her hair. She put on his white gold necklace with a wing pendant. She looked on her wall clock, it says it's already 8:55pm. "5 min to go"said Sakura to her mind. 


	2. a dinner

Author's note: Hello...I'm very very very sorry!! It takes me so long to update my fic!! I'm very very very very sorry....please forgive me if it was too late to post the next chapter. I wish that you'll not getting mad to me....ok here's the next cahpter...sorry for wrong grammars...OH! wait! Tanks for all the people who reviewed the first chapter of my first fanfic...hope you enjoy and hope you will enjoy more....c=  
  
Chap.2  
  
A dinner.  
  
"You've grown up! You were not like the Sakura that I've known, short, browned skin, short hair and not that beautiful.." syaoran joked while patting Sakura's head. "nani?!" Sakura shout at syaoran with closed fist. "but look at you know, beautiful, tall, and your skin! Its like a snow that falls during christmas...maybe my little best friend had a boyfriend?" joked syaoran again, crossed arm infront his chest. "of course i don't have..." Sakura replied. "You?! Well maybe because you too strong for the guys out there and they are too scared to be your boyfriend..." syaoran continued joking Sakura. "iie! I just don't like to have a boyfriend at my age know" Sakura replied, her hands are in her waist. "well anyway your late and I have to punish you!" syaoran look at Sakura pointing his fore finger to her. "your punishment is......." before syaoran continued Sakura's face was like scared what will syoaran will punished to her. Finally syaoran said, "you will spend the whole day with me!" Sakura's eyes widened. She was shocked on what syaoran just said. "is...that...it?" sakura asked slowly to syaoran. "why?do you want bigger punishment?" syaoran asked. Sakura jumped on syaoran, hugging him in joy, "you haven't change syaoran! your too kind." Syaoran hugged her in return, "why will I make my best friend do big punishments for just being late?" Sakura blushed.  
  
They spend the whole day talking, exchanging stories, strolling around Tokyo, eating in Japanese restaurant. Until the day ends.  
  
"Thanks Sakura." Syaoran faced Sakura. "thanks for what?" Sakura asked, confused. "for spending the day for me..." "my best friend asked for it and remember you punished me with this!" a smile appear in the face of Sakura. "oh...okay" Syaoran sighed.  
  
_-=^_^=-_  
  
The next day Sakura was early in his job. Sakura start the day right. She do her chores better.  
  
Syaoran was in his office thinking something. 'I love her...' said Syaoran to his self. 'i want to let her know my true feelings for her...but how can I tell her?' he asked his self. his hands is in head. 'what if she...she get mad? What if she didn't like to hear it? What if our friendship will be broken?!' Syaoran said to his mind and banging his head in his table. 'I must tell her! I will not know if I didn't try.'  
  
Syaoran get out of his office and he called Sakura to go to his office. "ok" was Sakura's reply. Sakura entered to Syaoran's office. "Please sit down" offered Syaoran. Sakura sit down as Syaoran requested. "what do you want to talk about Syaoran?" asked Sakura facing Syaoran. "um...Sakura..." 'how can I tell her?!!' shouted Syaoran into his mind. "do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" 'now what? What will be her reaction? Oh shit!!' sorry for the term. 'he asked me for a dinner?!!!! He asked me!!!he asked me!!' she cheered into her mind. "um...o...ok..." Sakura gave a smile to Syaoran. Syaoran was expecting 'no' from Sakura. "I'll pick you up at exactly 9:00 in the evening at your apartment" Syaoran said to Sakura. Sakura bowed to Syaoran before going out of the office.  
  
Sakura waited for the time to go home. It was already time to go home. When she was in front of her apartment door. She pulled her keys ffrom her pocket and gently unlocked the door.when she enter to her apartment and to her room and jump to her bed and hug her pillow. "hiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted. Keo-chan woke up from his sleep because of Sakura's shout. "are you okay Sakura? What happened?" Kero asked worriedly. Sakura stand up to her knees and grab kero's small arms and get out of her bed and sway kero in circular motion "he invited me for a dinner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she smiled and shouted to kero. "who? Syaoran?!" "YES! He asked me a while ago!!!you know that?!!!!!" she shouted to kero's face. She dropped kero on the bed and headed to her bath room. She take a bath and after she opened her closet. She pulled out a black sleeveless turtle necked shirt and a red mini skirt. She put it above her bed. "Sakura your too exited" observed kero. Sakura headed to her shoe case ahe pulled out a silver sandals. She put on her shirt and his skirt. She put some lotion and her cherry blossom perfume. She dried and comb her hair. She put on his white gold necklace with a wing pendant. She looked on her wall clock, it says it's already 8:55pm. "5 min to go"said Sakura to her mind.  
  
5 min later....  
  
ring....!!!! her doorbell rang. She ran quickly in to her door. Before she open it she gave a deep breath and open the door. "konbanwa!" Sakura bowed and greeted Syaoran. When she lift her head, she saw many roses in front of her with a card. 'konbanwa my princess! It's a pleasure to have a dinner with you...-you prince charming.' It says. Then Syaorans head popped on the side of the flowers smiling at Sakura. "oh Syaoran!" sakura said. Sakura get the flowers and Syaoran get her another hand and guide her to his black car. Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and closed it for her. He headed to his sit and drove. They stay silent until they reach the restaurant. Syaoran parked his car to the parking lot. He guide her to a descent restaurant. They he lead her to their table. Once they sit musicians started to play some sweet songs. Sakura was surprice for that. The waiter gave their menu to them. After few minutes Syaoran asked Sakura, "what do you want to eat?" Sakura blushed. Then she say her order to the waiter and also syaoran.  
  
While waiting for their order, someone approached them, someone familiar....  
  
To be continued...  
  
guess who's that someone.....see ya next time!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
